


贤者之爱

by pickwin_est



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 源于贤者之爱梗 生子 无三观
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickwin_est/pseuds/pickwin_est
Summary: ·无三观 严重ooc·受比攻大13岁·诱惑 源于贤者之爱
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	贤者之爱

黄仁俊永远忘记不了那个早上，他亲眼看见自己最要好的朋友爬上了爸爸的床。似乎炫耀什么，两个人身体相连还没有分开，彼此紧紧贴着，朋友那软嫩的腰肢，白皙的皮肤，引以为傲的年轻，对，才15岁。  
自己的爸爸都快50了，真的是，朋友重口到连这一款都喜欢啊。黄仁俊适时地“啊！”尖叫一声，不知道是想图什么的他，看见床上交合的两个人匆匆忙忙分开来，内心莫大的嘲讽感和变态的满足感，一转身离开了父亲的房间，撞见爸爸和年轻人的床事总是不好的呢。  
在著名研究所工作的爸爸，是黄仁俊最爱的爸爸，3个月后在院子里自杀了。  
因为酒后一次失误，遭到别人的勾引，内心巨大内疚的爸爸死了。但好巧不巧，还是只比黄仁俊大3岁的挚友，却已经爬上老教授的床了。  
朋友还没有完，黄仁俊单方面提出绝交的时候，却被告知他已经和黄仁俊的暗恋10年的人上了床，孩子都已经2个月了，看见素日里不苟言笑的初恋此刻忙的火烧眉头，既要准备毕业答辩，又要结婚娶妻子。黄仁俊心底拔凉地问了问：“你知道我暗恋你吗？”  
整整3年。  
“仁俊，别说笑了。”初恋抬眸说道：“他说叫我帮他破处，这样以后好结婚，我受了他的引诱，没想到有孩子了。”  
原来，又是一场勾引啊。说是破处，和爸爸睡的那一场，又算什么呢？  
我爸爸的死，对你来说不足一提吗？  
爸爸的死归咎于昔日好友的错，识人不慧的错误谁来帮我报仇？在你拥有爱情钱财而我却被迫离开初恋亡父的心痛，你能帮我承担吗？还有不经意的炫耀，无时无刻的挑拨，黄仁俊，还能忍吗。  
既然这样的话，你睡我爸爸，我就睡你儿子。  
若无其事，就是最狠的报复。

#  
李帝努出生的时候家里急的不行，不知道怎么给孩子取名，两个人当妈的才16岁就大肚子，书都没有读完被迫做家庭主妇，自然一点经验没有，彼时黄仁俊才刚刚过完13岁，特地前来拜访玩的好的朋友，见到朋友满脸哭咽却不无炫耀说话时候，温馨提议名字他来取，让朋友自然是不无惊讶。  
“就叫帝努吧，帝王的帝，努力的努。”  
一锤定音，这真的是个好名字，夫妇俩不知道的这正是表面温柔体贴，漂亮聪明的黄仁俊复仇的开始。  
这个孩子，完完全全就是，黄仁俊的。  
帝努，让你变成我的地下情人吧。

#  
由于工作原因，初恋和朋友这对夫夫俩不得不常常出国旅行，只好把小小的李帝努寄托在黄仁俊家里，每次一看到开开心心的背着书包的李帝努来到自己家里时候，黄仁俊总会打趣：“我才17岁，你们俩放心吗？”  
朋友挽着老公甜蜜地笑道：“仁俊，你就是令人安心的存在啊。”  
确实，小孩子紧紧抱着这个瘦弱漂亮的哥哥，挥挥手跟爸爸妈妈说再见，李帝努喜欢爹妈还不及喜欢黄仁俊，从小到大黄仁俊陪伴李帝努的时间不亚于他父母，并且一个病态的妈妈和一个怂逼的爸爸怎么能让孩子健康成长。黄仁俊的贴心，温柔，善良，对于李帝努的尊重让李帝努格外喜欢这个大了13岁的哥哥。  
黄仁俊会拿出冰冻好的可乐，小声叮嘱这是属于他们俩的秘密，加了柠檬的可乐酸酸甜甜，仿佛在口腔里炸出一朵小烟花一样，对于夏天消暑是最佳选择。  
在吃饭的时候黄仁俊会贴心地用手擦去李帝努口旁的酱汁，触摸过的皮肤在李帝努心上形成一阵电颤，酥麻到了心头，李帝努还不懂怎么说这种感觉，抬起头来看见黄仁俊然后就着手舔了下去，亲密的密不可分。后来就算黄仁俊口旁有饭渍，李帝努也会高兴地伸出白胖小手，悄悄抹去然后放在嘴里吃掉。这也是他们的秘密。  
午睡时候，黄仁俊会抱着李帝努，不经意的鼻子呼出气喷在李帝努的颈窝上，小孩子睡得快，可是暖和的感觉让他爱不释手，有时候会转回去紧紧勒住黄仁俊的腰间，仿佛找什么，对着黄仁俊的胸前又是拱着又是啃着，让黄仁俊不得不嘲弄那骚货生下来的儿子果然也是情种，恨的是自己没有怀孕，也不是女人，哪来的乳给这个小孩乱折腾呢？弄得他又骚又痒，点起火来还只能红着脸，谁对一个小孩动情呢？自嘲的笑笑估计只有自己吧。

#  
李帝努意识到自己感情暴风成长也是自己的14岁，他从不肯叫仁俊叔叔，每次被爸爸训诫也只肯喊他哥哥，黄仁俊长得显小，每次去中学接他的时候总是有人误会彼此关系，可是黄仁俊会一笑而过，辩解几句是李帝努的小叔叔。李帝努每每听到这个的时候心里一阵落寞，只可惜被黄仁俊调教得当的他知道这是人伦天理，不能逾越。  
李帝努是一个绅士，温柔，体贴，成绩优异，样样出众。完全就是黄仁俊一手培养出来的美好人物，理想情人。  
“今天也是去仁俊哥哥家吗？”坐上车的李帝努温柔地帮着黄仁俊擦着汗，修长的双手丝毫不嫌弃这个比自己大了13岁的哥哥，一点一点毫不懈怠地擦干净，旁边是他最珍爱的人。  
“不是哦帝努，今天爸爸妈妈回来了，正在倒时差休息。所以我来送你回家。”  
副驾驶的小孩子心情很明显down了下去。黄仁俊理解，李帝努喜欢自己，而爸爸妈妈平时和他没有什么交流，必然是没有什么感情的。得意地想着，黄仁俊又提醒道：“但是哥哥可以待到晚饭哦，今天是爸爸妈妈邀请我去家庭聚会。”  
旁边的小孩一下子就开心了起来，在任何人面前他都有自己的盔甲，不会轻易透露自己的感情，可是他自己都没有意识到对黄仁俊疯狂的偏执占有，只会变本加厉，坠入深渊。  
只要撒个小娇，留下黄仁俊住宿不是问题。  
“帝努，你打开那个抽屉看看。”开车的黄仁俊发话。  
李帝努乖乖照做，里面是全新的BOSE QuietComfort QC20耳机，他高兴的拿着，用着不敢相信的眼神看着哥哥。  
那么多人送过礼物，但是只有哥哥的最值得他珍惜，最符合他的心意。  
“喜欢吗？你的期末考试礼物，这次又是第一，哥哥自然要奖励的啦。”  
“可是很贵的欸...”小声嘟囔，不愿意黄仁俊破费这么多。  
“哥哥升主管啦。比起你爸妈送的，不算什么，再接再厉？”  
“天哪！哥哥才27就主管了！好厉害！太厉害了。”小朋友的高兴溢于言表，黄仁俊不由自主也笑了笑，比起你妈妈，你那个16岁辍学的妈妈，坐吃山空等着男人的妈妈，我能不厉害吗。  
为了你，李帝努。甘之若饴。

朋友的小心思自然是被黄仁俊察觉到，无非就是显摆幸福的生活，优秀的子女，美好的初恋，这些都是抢夺自己而获得的。家庭聚餐明明一家三口，朋友时不时暧昧地求老公投喂，主动地为李帝努加菜。  
“妈，脏。你一个人吃。”  
朋友有些尴尬地抽回那只筷子，初恋也自觉打起了圆场。自觉这个儿子懂事，如今淡漠地这样吐言。  
“确实，帝努大了。随他吧。”黄仁俊举起酒杯，为他们敬上一杯。是时候了，给小朋友一点甜头，白皙小巧的右脚悄悄脱出鞋子，攀上李帝努笔直的裤管，似有似无的往上掀开裤子，校裤很宽大，黄仁俊的小脚很轻易地伸了进去，在脚踝一块反反复复游走着，寻觅着。  
李帝努被黄仁俊的主动惊到了，但更多的是惊喜。对面的父母正在你侬我侬，而餐桌下更是一番风景，黄仁俊的脚软软的，暖暖的，脚心的热暖着脚踝一处，却扩散到心里。  
真想抓住那只小脚，圆润的脚趾，慢慢的对待艺术品般亲上去。碰过的地方仿佛点了火，李帝努表面云淡风轻，左手悄悄伸到桌布下，扒拉着黄仁俊的大腿，抓不住那只调皮的脚，就在大腿间不轻不重轻慢的揉着，搓揉着。  
差一点碰到哥哥的命根子了，好可惜。  
黄仁俊急的脸色爆红，想不到被一个小屁孩反撩拨，对头的初恋见自己脸色不对，关心问道，黄仁俊无意回答：“太热了吧。”  
李帝努大手一紧，往后探到了臀肉，隔着一层布料轻柔地拿捏。灯光被调到昏暗，根本看不清对头两个在干些什么。  
“的确好热，夏天嘛。”李帝努开口。

#  
被要求留下来住宿也是情理之中，朋友积极地为他铺好客房，然后点上熏香，黄仁俊再推脱，就被李帝努告知时间已晚，路途遥远，他们也不放心。  
黄仁俊微笑点了点头，李帝努便积极地拿好自己的衣物递给哥哥，乖乖说道：“我可能比哥哥还要大一码的睡衣，很干净的！哥哥将就一下。”  
想到刚刚发生的事情，黄仁俊不由自主红了脸，小声说了声：“谢谢。”  
随后打开卫生间，随意冲了个澡后套上衣服，内裤都是一次性的，正在刷牙时候便强行被人打开了门。黄仁俊还在刷牙，呜呜不清楚说着：“是帝努吗？我还在刷牙，要是上厕所就去另一个卫生间吧。”  
“不用，都是男人，何必讲究这些呢。我的好哥哥。”  
当着黄仁俊的面，李帝努脱了裤子便打算正立在马桶前打算开始，其实也在观察黄仁俊的反应。黄仁俊脸红的跟什么一样，本身也不是上厕所，但是就着饭桌上的表现，李帝努真的要好好审视他的哥哥了。  
黄仁俊隐隐约约看到那人的巨大，虽说是纯亚洲人，高挺鼻梁常被误会国籍，现在连jb都一看就知道是欧美size的，小孩子才15，以后还得再长，不知道要是真勾引到手，自己的腰承受得了吗。  
他在胡思乱想时候，自己的睡裤被脱了下来了，屁股间被抵着巨大，滚烫无比，黄仁俊明显感受到了温度，然后吓到连白沫都来不及吐掉，惊讶的看着后面的人。  
李帝努没有上厕所，一个转身就攀上了自己。  
门已经被反锁了。  
黄仁俊有点怀疑这么多年的调教，是否正确。  
眼睁睁看着被脱了裤子，露出白皙笔直的腿，看到这腿李帝努便是呼吸加粗，多年以来他的性欲都是因为黄仁俊的腿勾起，穿着牛仔裤也好，紧身裤也罢，完美的腿型让他得知爱不释手怎么写。  
李帝努轻笑着拿起黄仁俊漱口杯，喝了口水低头把水渡到黄仁俊的嘴里，然后被黄仁俊一口吐了出来，李帝努用勾魂的嗓音说着：“怎么了，哥哥还不是要在餐桌上撩拨我，我的火都出来了。”  
“现在呢，是你在撩拨我。”黄仁俊气的说道，他还不想这么早，李帝努还太小。  
“哥哥比我大了13岁，可是哥哥看，除了年龄，哪里弟弟我比你小。”  
“是对我妈妈的内疚吗？现在未免太晚了吧？哥哥在餐桌上不是这个样子哦~”  
说着说着还双手探入黄仁俊的上衣中不轻不重拿捏着，李帝努见黄仁俊已有反应，明明想要叫出来还拼命忍着，怕被人发现，更是起了坏心把手探入黄仁俊的分身，“好小，但又好可爱。”在耳朵旁说道。  
“滚！”黄仁俊气得要死，男人性尊严的问题，谁跟你这外国人比。  
李帝努手上的动作不绝于此，仅仅是停留胸前就算了，他的锁骨，他的颈窝，每一个地方仿佛引诱着李帝努亲上去，可是没有自己爱人的允许，他万分不敢动作，自己内裤里的分身胀的巨大，在黄仁俊的股沟里是不能去火的了，只有真正射进去，抵住那子宫，让哥哥孕育自己生命，才算可以。  
如果拒绝的话，今天必须骗他穿自己内裤来自己房里睡觉。  
“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥。给我嘛给我嘛。”李帝努再次撒娇道，他知道黄仁俊最吃的就是自己的撒娇，现在不是随随便便能停止的地步了，黄仁俊全身上下蜷缩成粉红色，他不是不知道怎么做，他也看过GV，也晓得如何拿捏，可是，这么小的孩子，还是一直培养的对象，他傻了。  
李帝努在成长，他一直想把李帝努培育成地下情人，甚至决定好自己献身的那一天，就是关系和错误终结的那一天。  
可是小孩子不是这么想的，才15岁，就知道用自己的分身顶着自己不得动弹。  
“帝努，我帮你口。”

tbc.


End file.
